A Gift To Buy A Soul: 'A Death Wish, A First Kiss For Loki' 2nd part
by Antigone Lokibride
Summary: Loki lost Forste to a bilgesnipe attack and a year later, she is still in hell. He's a ghost, performing dangerous experiments to try and create a talisman to force Hel to give Forste back. Then it strikes him. A quest ensues as the Prince scrambles for gifts to sway the queen of the dead before the solstice. The one day you can get to hell. But is Loki even himself anymore?


Loki bent over the table and held the vial delicately, the potion bubbling. He sucked in a deep breath and let a single drop shake into the potion. An explosion shook the Alfader's castle in Asgard and Odin and Frigga ran to the north tower. Loki was funneling the smoke out the window with his magic, his face covered in soot and clothes burning slightly. It was midnight and he had once more awoken the entire castle. The guards returned to their posts and Frigga dragged her youngest to her and the king's chambers. She set him down and started treating the burns on his face and hands. Loki let his mother work and didn't speak, not moving as she scolded him for awaking the whole castle and the majority of Asgard.

"What were you doing?" She asked. Loki looked up at her, eyes dead looking.

"Forste is still in Hell." He said in a deadpan. Frigga stopped her fussing and Odin looked up from his chair.

"Hel will give nothing back." Frigga said sadly and Loki jumped up, a fire in his eyes.

"NO!" He roared and waved his hand, a book appearing that he snatched from the air. "She's done it before, she told me she would. Look here. Orpheus tried to steal back his bride and he nearly did. Heracles won back several souls and wrestled a death hound to the ground. She's never returned one to us, but she has returned souls." Loki said showing his mother the book. "She said I could take her back. She said I could get her. I just need to find the right spell. The right enchantment." Loki mumbled summoning up another book and flipping through the pages. "The right spell." He said and wandered out, the Greek book following him like a dog.

He walked silently through the halls flipping through the book, summoning more that hovered in the air around him. He would pick one out of the air and read through a page, switching books as he walked, the books following him in a cloud so it was like a library of bird books trying to keep up with his swift steps. He was always like this now a days. He haunted the halls, going through books and preparing experiments that he would conduct in the dark of the night. He rarely ate and never slept, never went outside and didn't go to court. He didn't speak to anyone except his mother on occasion and would fling knives at anyone who interrupted him.

He walked into his room, opening the door with a wave of his hand. He waved the books to his desk and opened his potion cabinet, going through the ingredients looking for all he would need for his next experiment. The worst that could happen would be he would destroy his crystal ball. He could easily get another. He couldn't find another like Forste. Not ever. He needed her back. He cast the spell, making the crystal hover over the casting table. He quickly prepared the elixir and poured it onto the crystal. For a moment it glowed blue and then it exploded shards flying around the room.

Loki was thrown back and he groaned, several shards embedded in his chest. He drew them out and healed himself, waving a hand to clean up the mess that had destroyed his room. He sighed and looked at his shaking hands. He blinked. When was the last time he slept? He stuck his head outside his room and called a guard who walked over warily.

"What is today?"

"Tuesday, my lord…" the man said warily.

"Oh so it's just been a day or two." Loki said in relief and the guard frowned.

"Since what, my lord?"

"The Festival." Loki said like it was obvious. "I slept the night before the festival." He said and leaned against the door frame. The guard decided he needed to correct his prince.

"My lord, the Star festival?"

"Yes."

"My lord, the Star Festival was three weeks ago." The guard said. Loki froze and looked at him.

"What?" He said in a soft voice, eyes wide.

"Yes, My Lord. The Winter Solstice is in three days."

"That's not…but how…" Loki stared at the air his eyes wide and suddenly composed himself. "Thank you soldier. As you were." And he closed the door with a snap. He looked out the window at the rising sun. It was dawn. He sighed and flopped down on his bed. Just a few minutes wouldn't hurt. He relaxed against the comforter but his eyes suddenly flew open and he jumped up. Hel said she would sell anything for the right _price_. He needed to get her a gift! Not force her to give Forste back using a spell!

Loki ran to his parent's chamber and flung it open. His parents were sitting and looked up when he burst in, blood on his tunic front along with several holes.

"LOKI!" Frigga gasped.

"Mother, what do girls like?" he asked kneeling beside her seat.

"Loki?" She asked in confusion.

"A girl! A gift that would make her happy." Loki said. Frigga relaxed. She assumed that due to his change in personality he had seen a girl he liked and had given up on the Forste business. The girl was a soldier for crying out loud!

"Well, it depends. Do you want to impress her, flatter her, be kind to her?" Frigg said in thought. Loki nodded excitedly.

"All of them at once." Loki said earnestly. Frigga nodded and thought for a moment as Odin watched in curiosity.

"You should get her something that will show you that you respect her as a person but also flatter as a woman. Something beautiful and dazzling to show her your wealth and sincerity, and something you put together yourself to show her how much you care." She said and Loki kissed her hand.

"What would I do without you, mother?" He said with a smile and ran off. She laughed.

"I think he's in love." She giggled. Odin gave her a look. Women.

Loki walked swiftly down the hall, reading from books and looking excited. He selected several books from the air and sent the rest to who knows where, and stepped into his room, laying them out on a table and looking at the five pictures shown before him. He gnawed on his lip and nodded. He cleaned himself and changed into his battle gear, his greaves strapped tight and his sword and various daggers on his person. He waved his hand and the books were sent away. He walked outside and ran to the stables.

"My horse." He said to a stable hand and he nodded, running to fetch his steed. He climbed on the black horse and charged to the Bifrost. Heimdal watched him warily as he charged in with his steed. "Alfheim, please, Heimdal." Loki said curtly. Heimdal nodded slowly and opened the Bifrost. Loki rode through and came out with a loud crash. He shook back his hair and looked around. The towering trees covered the ground in soft green light as clouds drifted far overhead.

"Five gifts." He said resolutely and kicked his horse, forcing it into a trot through the woods. He could easily make one or two, a third one if he could his hands on some Star Sapphires, but it would be hard. The first he would have to buy from the Elves of Alfheim. An elven laurel wreath would not come cheap, but it would be worth it if it bought Hel's favor. As he neared the King's hall, elves looked out at him from the trees, pale faced ladies and maidens with flowing golden hair that curled around their bare shoulders.

They giggled at Loki as he rode by, not looking at them, pretending not to notice. He drew closer to Freyr's home as the elves followed him silently through the sparkling woods. He dismounted and his horse nickered nervously. He patted its heck and quickly went into the golden hall of Freyr. To say golden, would be a bit presumptuous. The hall is a circle of mighty beech trees that stand side by side, leaves coming up in a dome over the center letting gold and green light slide into the room, filling it with light and magic. Fairies darted about the room doing their lords bidding.

Freyr sat on a throne of twisted trees covered in soft green leaves. An elf lady kneeled and rested her head on his knee, looking at him adoringly. A might boar sat at his side and watched Loki approach with beady eyes. It snorted and Freyr watched Loki carefully. He gestured and the lady sat up, pulling a silk shawl around herself and standing behind him, a smile on her beautiful face. Loki bowed low, down on one knee, head bent.

"Mighty Freyr of the Vanir, I am Loki Odinson of Asgard and I come to you with a plea." He said in a respectful voice. "Not long ago a battle was fought in your realm against the terrible horde of bilge snipe and Asgard rode to your aid." Loki began and Freyr stood up, fairies appearing in the hall as if by magic.

"Do you ride here to remind us of a debt?" Freyr said in a cold voice, his rarely seen anger pouring through and Loki grew pale, shaking his head.

"NO! No my lord Freyr, I wouldn't dare!" he said in fear and Freyr relaxed into his seat.

"Then continue." He said kindly. Loki sighed and glanced around the hall. The elves and fairies had gathered around and were watching, smiling and giggling at him. He hadn't wanted an audience. He swallowed and looked at the ground, still on one knee.

"Among the soldiers who rode here was a warrior maiden, a brave and fair lady with hair of fire who fell by the horn of a Bilge snipe." Loki said and several of the elves gasped and started to cry. Loki swallowed and looked at Freyr who looked very upset himself. "Her beloved abandoned her, claiming he had no love for her, and not long after was discovered to have been cursed by the maiden. I was at her side when she died. The poison was already too deeply ingrained in her body for me to save her. Hel came for her and took her away, making her a Valkyrie maiden in her hall."

The elves were all crying softly and clutching each other in woe as Freyr frowned in pain. Loki closed his eyes, fighting back tears himself as his throat clenched. They were exuding sorrow and the magic in the air was making him relive all of the pain and loss of losing her. He sucked in a deep breath and looked straight at Freyr as the king began to speak.

"We have seen her. She is encased in a tree of diamonds and is guarded by the wisps of the forest." He said and Loki blinked. What? "Yes." Freyr nodded. "She is obviously dear to Hel. Why come here, then, Loki?" He asked. Loki sighed and looked at his feet.

"Before she died, she begged me one wish. A kiss." He said. There was a soft intake of breath around the room as the elves looked at the dark haired prince in surprise.

"So she is dear to you, as well?" asked Freyr warily and Loki looked up with tears on his face.

"More than I can say now, my lord." Loki said in a hoarse voice. Several of the elves burst back into tears and wept openly at the tragedy. "Before she departed to her realm, lady Hel told me I could buy her soul back." Loki said his voice returning and several of the elves cheered slightly. "But I haven't the means nor the merchandise to buy her favor." Loki said and the room hushed. "I come with a plea, my lord. Your fabled Laurel wreaths might sway the lady in my favor enough for me to present the rest of my gifts." Loki said, begging by now. "I will do anything, anything, my lord, to gain a wreath and win her back." Loki said urgently.

The elves were silent as their king thought for a moment, eyes on Loki. The wreaths were incredibly powerful and hard to craft, taking years to grow. He looked at the pleading eyes of green and frowned a bit.

"Why do you want her back?" He asked, voice even. Loki blinked. "You have not yet told me why you want her back. Tell me and I will give you the wreath." He said and the elves all looked to Loki. He was pale and eyes wide. You must think it would be easy for him to merely say it, but Loki had refused to admit it to even himself. If he couldn't save her, but admitted it, then, well, he just couldn't go on. He needed her back. He closed his eyes as the seconds dragged on, the tension growing with each instant. "What was her name?" Freyr asked and his eyes snapped open.

"Forste. Her name was Forste. A maiden with a mane of fire." He said, voice heavy. "I lost her. I only just found her and I lost her. She's gone and I can't bear it. I need her back. I need her in my life. In my arms. I need her because I love her." He said in a crescendo of sound and speed. The elves burst into applause and cheered happily. Loki closed his eyes, breathing ragged as his heart beat frantically. He did. He really did love her. He needed her back and he would do anything to get her back. He looked at the smiling Freyr as he waved a hand.

An elven girl came forward with a gold and green wreath of leaves that had jewels in it, grown from magic and the ground. She kneeled and offered it to Loki who took it delicately in his hands. He smiled at Freyr.

"Thank you, my lord. You will not regret this." He said and bowed before walking back to his horse. He sent the wreath to his office at home, encased in a crystal box to protect it. He jumped onto his horse and the elves cheered him goodbye. He rode out towards the Bifrost site and stopped. A shine of light caught his eye and he dismounted and walked slowly towards it through the large trees. He blinked at the sight before him.

Forste floated in a tree made of diamonds, her red hair spread out behind her like a cloud of fire. Her golden Valkyrie armor glistened in the sunlight as golden fruits hung from the branches of her tree. Loki reached out a hand and touched the smooth tree, eyes wide as he looked up at her peaceful form, body still tanned and perfect after nearly a year in the tomb. A fruit dropped and hit his head. He flinched and grabbed it before it hit the ground. They were shaped like hearts and shimmered in the light. He sighed and looked at her. She looked so peaceful. He magiked the fruit to his room as well and walked back to his horse.

"HEIMDAL!" He called and the Bifrost sucked him back to Asgard. He cracked his neck and wiped at the wetness on his face. Heimdal looked somber and his eyes seemed a bit dull. "Nidavelir, Heimdal." Loki said coolly. Heimdal looked at him carefully.

"The brothers will be furious."

"Good thing they won't know I'm coming." Loki growled and Heimdal nodded, opening the gate to the dwarf realm. Loki galloped through without hesitation and pulled up short as dozens of spears were aimed at the horse. He glared around and the dwarves lowered the weapon.

"Whatr you doin' 'ere?" One demanded and Loki sucked in a deep breath.

"I've come to commission a piece." He said and their attitudes changed completely.

"Well, mi'lord, why didn' you jes say so?" Said one and took the reins, leading him to a large hall. He sat at the table of granite and waited as strong ale and huge mounds of food were brought forth. Craftsmen were coming in to eat, watching Loki suspiciously. "So, whasit ju need?" The one said. And Loki leaned forward, eyes intense.

"I am buying a soul from Hel and I cannot rely on the flimsy work of Aesir to win her favor." He started. Flattery was key here. "I need a set of jewelry, inlaid with emeralds and obsidian for the Lady of Death." He said and the dwarf nodded, stroking his beard in thought.

"I might be able tur whip sumfin up." He said in thought. "It'll come at a heady price, mind ju! 'Mralds are 'spensive down this way." He said and Loki nodded.

"Name your price and you shall have it." Loki said and the dwarf grinned.

"I'm not one fre travel, so yer gonna have te get me the jewels and the like. That and the price on gold is up this quarter, so…fifty gold blocks and a boar." He grinned and Loki nodded.

"Done." They spat and shook on it, the deal now sealed and Loki stood up. "I'll just fetch your emeralds and obsidian then." He said and the dwarf grinned.

"When ju do get back, ask fer Marcho. Das me." He jerked one large thumb at his chest and Loki inclined his head.

"Thank you Master Marcho. I'll return shortly." Loki walked out to his horse and galloped back to the Bifrost site. He shot back to Asgard and Heimdal eyed him coldly.

"He's trying to con you."

"I know." Loki grumbled waving a hand. A huge diagram of shimmering gold popped up in front of him. "I could make the gold fairly easily." He mumbled riding back towards his room. "If I resorted to Alchemy…" He summoned up books and pages of information as his horse led him back to the stables. He slid down and walked dazedly back to his room. He started setting up his gold tools and he soon had a large block of solid gold in his room. It was made of iron and magic and he was rather pleased with himself. He magiked it away and repeated his work until he had the specified amount. He stared out the window. The sun was rising. Had it really been a whole day? He rubbed his eyes and flopped back on the bed. Using so much magic…

He woke to the sound of voices. He peeked open one eye and Frigga patted his cheek.

"Good morning." She said softly and he sat up.

"What is the date?" he mumbled.

"Two days until the solstice." She said and he stiffened. Oh no. He grabbed his cloak and took off for the stables, his mother's calls echoing emptily. He needed the rest of the gifts. He went to the slaughterhouse, wrinkling his nose in distaste and chose the largest boar there was, leading it to the stables where it was locked in a crate and set in a wagon. He hooked up his horse and rode out, an old mare pulling the wagon calmly behind him. Heimdal nodded and strted up the Bifrost. Loki rode through and was met with spears once more.

"I'm here with Master Marcho's pay." He said and they lowered their weapons. He followed their directions to Marcho's forge and knocked. Marcho stepped out and grinned widely.

"Nice bit o' hog, ju got der." He grinned and Loki waved his hand. The crate floated through the air and landed softly. "Fancy." Marcho chuckled and licked his lips. "And the gold?" he asked and Loki concentrated. In a blink fifty glistening blocks of gold were stacked in front of Marcho. He stared in awe and grinned. "Now, the stones." Loki held out a small wooden box, filled with an assortment of sizes of raw obsidian and emerald. Marcho cackled and eyed it hungrily.

"Keep the extra. I want it done _before_ the solstice." Loki snapped and Marcho nodded.

"Right. Sure fing, Highness." Loki nodded and left him to work. He rode back to Asgard and locked himself in his room. Laurel Wreath of the Elves, check. Jewelry from the Dwarves, check. Now he needed the cloak. He would of course have to make it and he would need the Star Sapphires to do that, but the rest would be easy. If he could get the Sapphires. He pinched the bridge of his nose and felt a stabbing pain in his stomach. When was the least time he ate? He summoned up and apple and ate it, but it tasted like sawdust and did little to sate his hunger. He groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

He pulled the book on the Sapphires from the air and flicked to the page. The summoning was dangerous and the trial to earn them was hard, but he was completely capable. But he needed help. He gritted his teeth. He was going to have to ask Thor wasn't he?


End file.
